onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel D. Axe
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Captain of the Axe-Head Pirates, and ex-captain of the Former Axe-Head Pirates Appearance He is about normal height, has black hair that goes between his shoulder blades. Axe usually wears black clothing, such as black vests or black button up shirts, or dusters along with a hat. Also wears hard boots that have small blades hidden in them. His body is well built, not a giant, but he shows enough muscle. Personality He is very brave. Relationships Crew Friends Enemies Family Abilities and Powers Weapons A large, double headed, stone axe that takes five normal strong men to even pick up off the ground. In Skypeia, the stone axe was destroyed by the giant Tyr and was replaced by a diamond axe with seastone lacing, courtesy of an old friend of Axe's. Weapon Attacks Quake Stomp: One of the few attacks he uses with his stone axe, Axe lifts his weapon into the air and plunges it down onto the ground, causing the earth around him and his enemies to shake violently. Tomahawk Toss: Axe holds his giant weapon, or any axe he can find, and spins it until it's a blur. He then tosses it hard at his opponent. If successful, the attack can either wound, kill, or cleave a target in half (killing it still). Meteo Slice: Axe jumps high into the air, his giant stone axe over his head, then quickly descends on his enemy, bringing down his weapon with enough force to create a sizeable crater in the earth. Devil Fruit Axe ate the Kachi Kachi no Mi, Model: Diamond fruit. Meaning he's a Diamond man. He has superhuman strength and his body can be hardened to stop even bullets (but not all the time). He also has the ability to go full Diamond form. During this, Axe looks completely different, his muscles still show, but instead of flesh, his body was completely covered by glass-like crystals Axe's eyes change from their dark, yet vibrant color, to a brilliantly light blue. His hair had even changed from black to platinum, the hairs themselves looking sharp. This is can be compared to Monkey D. Luffy's Gear 2nd and 3rd techniques, as it gives Axe an upgrade in strength, but cannot stay in his form for very long. Devil Fruit Attacks Kachi Kachi no Bazooka: Axe transforms his entire arm into a solid stone formation and rams it at his opponent or building, full force. Kachi Kachi no Crush: Much like his Kachi Kachi no Bazooka, Axe can transform his leg into a solid formation of rock and use the hardness, along with his strength, to deliver a powerful kick to his enemy. Kachi Kachi no Drill Kick: As he spins at a high speed, Axe turns both feet and legs into stone formation, which deals a good amount of damage to his enemy. As he spins, he can also deal friction burn damage that could leave a decent burn scar. Kachi Kachi no Missile: A jump-kick attack in which Axe uses both his legs. He jumps into the air and comes down, both of his feet aiming for his enemy. Stone Shoot: A technique combined with teachings of the Red Leg style of Zeff and Axe's Devil Fruit ability. Axe delivers a powerful kick to his enemy, capable of sending them flying a good distance with the chance of broken bones. Diamond form Attacks Diamond Crush: A more powerful version of Kachi Kachi no Crush. Axe uses this attack to deal incredible power in his battles. This move is capable of shattering someone’s bones easily, which will either cause immobility or death depending on where the kick lands. Diamond Shoot: An improved version of Stone Shoot, Axe can use this technique only in his diamond form. While Stone Shoot is powerful, Diamond Shoot is stronger and guarantees greater bodily damage to his enemies than Stone Shoot does. Diamond Missile: Used in his true Devil Fruit form, Axe jumps high into the air and plunges towards an enemy, legs outstretched. The power behind this kick, and the hardness of Axe's body in diamond form deals a devastating blow to those in it's path. Diamond Drill Kick: An improved version of Kachi Kachi no Drill Kick. With this attack in his diamond form, Axe can either use this attack to devastate his enemy or to punch through walls that cannot be broken through with his natural strength. Rokushiki Kami-e: Literally, paper drawing. A technique in which the user makes their body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper Soru: Literally, to shave. A technique in which the user moves at very high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least 10 times in the blink of an eye. Geppou: Literally, moon step. A technique in which the user actually jumps off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Shigan: Literally, finger gun. A technique in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound, making guns unnecessary. Goshigan: Literally, five finger gun. A variation of Shigan that uses five fingers instead of just one to increase the power and damage of the Shigan technique. Juushigan: Literally, ten finger gun. Another variation of Shigan where Axe uses all ten of his fingers. He puts both hands together and pushes all ten of his fingers into his enemy, doubling the power and damage of Goshigan. Tekkai: Literally, iron mass. A technique in which the user hardens his or her muscles to be as hard as iron in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. The strength of tekkai can vary for users with different physical conditions, as a person with a higher level of muscular strength would be able to take stronger forces with his use of tekkai. Tekkai "Cometes": Literally, iron mass "comet". Very similiar to Blueno's Tekkai "Sai", Axe uses Geppou to jump high into the air, then pushes off back to the ground at a high speed. Unlike "Sai", Axe uses his whole body instead of just a fist to inflict a huge amount of damage. Tekkai "Juggernaut": Literally, iron mass "juggernaut" (duh). Using this variation of Tekkai, not only is Axe capable of moving with ease, but with his hardened body Axe can plow through buildings, even stone walls. Most likely Axe's strongest form of Tekkai. Rankyaku: Literally, storm leg. A projectile technique in which the user kicks out at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp "air blade" that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. Rankyaku - Halo de Ange: Literally, storm leg "Halo of Angels" or "Angel's Halo". Axe uses the signature handstand leg sweeping technique he learned from Red Leg Zeff, and his training from Rayo to create a large ring of energy that can cut through the target like a buzzaw. Rankyaku - La Croix du Ciel: Literally, storm leg "Cross of Heaven" or "Heaven's Cross". Axe can either raise his leg upward, creating a vertical beam of power with a horizontal leg to create another beam to cross over it, or he can flip backward and sideswipe the air to make a glowing cross of energy. Should anything or anyone survive this attack, they will have a burn in the shape of a large cross in them. Rankyaku - Domeange Jugement: Literally, storm leg "Archangel's Judgement". Axe unleashes three powerful air blades, which are far larger than any of his previous Rankyaku techniques. Due to size, speed and power, this is Axe's most powerful variation of Rankyaku. History Axe is the son of Samuel D. Jericho and his wife Melanie. He was born in the West Blue shortly after the two pirates were apprehended by a Marine Captain called Zolaro. Instead of taking them to Justice, Zolaro protected them and gave them a new home on his island, called Aran Island. As a boy, he came across an odd fruit that was stuffed into a old oak tree near his village. Hungry as he was, he ate it without a second thought, and continued even though it tasted horrible. Soon after devouring the foul fruit, he discovered he gained superhuman strength and that his body could be hardened to stop even bullets, but not all the time. He had eaten the Kachi Kachi no Mi, Model: Diamond. As he grew up, he trained his body and defended his village from invaders. However, the villagers didn't think it was right for him to stay at his home forever, so they encouraged him to go out and find ancient treasures and myths. Axe knew he couldn't handle things all on his own, especially on the open ocean, so he gathered a crew and became a pirate. Sadly, after many failed expeditions, his crew mutinied against him. So, without a crew, and a large bounty on his head, he makes his way around the world, looking for a new crew to stand by him as he fulfills his dream and plans to take revenge on those who turned on him. What those traitors didn't know was that he was trained by a man named Rayo Verrani, a man who was on his own quest for revenge. Rayo taught him how to fight in hand to hand combat, further increasing his skill and strength. While Rayo was indeed strong by his own Fruit and way of fighting, Axe was able to stand against just about anything Rayo threw at him as they trained. During his training, Rayo taught him Rokushiki, a discipline made up of "The Six Powers". Rokushiki, while indeed powerful in each way, is incredibly tiresome on the body of a novice. Axe has yet to fully master any of the moves, but has a fondness of using the Tekkai along with his Devil Fruit Power. After getting a couple of crewmates, Axe and his old nakama traveled to the Baratie, a floating restaurant owned and run by Chef Zeff, a former pirate called Red Leg Zeff. While there, he met with a young chef named Sanji. Axe stayed for awhile and helped out when other chefs were unable to serve, and began a friendship with both Sanji and Zeff. Axe's relationship with them granted him some lessons in the martial arts that both Sanji and Zeff knew well, as well as considering Sanji to be like a brother to him and Zeff as an uncle. Throughout his journey with his new crew, Axe has seen, learned and done many things. One of the things he remembers most about his life, was before the new crew. After washing up on the beach of an island after being mutinied against, Axe met a young man who called himself Wraith, who turned out to be a Revolutionary. Axe traveled with Wraith for a few years, learning the trade of a Revolutionary and became close of joining the organization, but due to him finding out the truth behind his name and the legacy of his family's name, Axe rejected him and decided to take his vengeance on the World Government. Due to his secrecy, he constantly writes in his private journal, which he keeps safe in a locked drawer in a desk in his quarters. His true name was revealed shortly after his crew and the Straw Hat Pirates invaded Enies Lobby, the Judiciary Island of the World Government. Trivia - Some "douchbag" has been editing the wrong information about this character and was fixed as of 09/01/2011. The creator wishes for it to stay this way and if one has problems with this character, they bring the problem directly to him See History * Axe History